


room service

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-26-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	room service

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-26-07

“Room service.”

Ioan frowns at the door. “I didn’t order any room service.”

“Room service.”

He sighs and opens the door, about to speak and stopping as he recognizes the bottle of tequila as well as the man holding it. “Jamie!”

“Hello, mate.” Jamie leans against the doorframe, waving the bottle from side to side. “Room service. At your service.”

“Come in. When did you get in?”

“A couple hours ago. Had a meeting with Richard and an annoying long wait at the airport. Not in that order, obviously.”

Ioan steps back, smiling as Jamie comes into the room and flops down on the bed as if he owns it. They’ve spent enough time together that it’s common enough, and Ioan grabs two glasses before joining him. “How was Prague?”

“Prague was miserable. Girls. Parties. Booze. A veritable pit of despair.”

Ioan nods, trying not to smile. “Must have been horrible for you.”

“You can’t imagine.” Jamie opens the tequila and pours them each a healthy shot. “And Richard E. Grant is daft. Mad as a fucking hatter. You know in Withnail? When he drinks the lighter fluid? Wasn’t acting. He’s barmy enough to do it.”

“So you had sex, went to parties, drank booze and used your co-star to light your fags?”

“Exactly.” Jamie smiles and tosses back his drink as Ioan does the same. “But it was terribly lonely. What have you been up to?”

“This and that.” Ioan shrugs and pours another round. “My hair caught fire.”

“It did not.”

“It did.” Ioan nods seriously. “And believe you me, my friend, there’s very little that smells worse than smouldering hair extensions.”

“You lie.”

“I wish. I was doing a scene on a burning ship and the next thing I know, I’m being drowned.”

Jamie laughs, taking a hit directly off the bottle before passing it to Ioan. “I miss all the fun.”

“It was not fun, Bamber. It was me on fire.” Ioan takes a drink as well then lowers the bottle, his lips wet with booze. “Oh! And I met Wedge. From Star Wars!” He grins, his eyes wide and bright. “Insisted I call him Dennis though.”

“Ah.” Jamie nods and takes another shot from the bottle. “Perfectly unreasonable bloke, obviously. I mean, ‘s only his name.”

“Not like he’s Alec Guinness getting called Obi-wan.” Ioan frowns at his empty glass, and steals the bottle from Jamie again. “Wedge is a perfectly acceptable name.”

“No it isn’t.”

“You’re right. It’s not.” Ioan lies back on the bed, grinning up at Jamie. “God, I’ve missed you. I mean, everyone else is all right, you know? But I’ve not had a friend around at all.”

“You keep saying that.”

Ioan frowns. “What?”

“That we’re friends.”

“Well, we are.” Ioan’s frown deepens. “Aren’t we?”

“We are.” Jamie nods and shifts, lying next to Ioan on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow. “We are also very drunk.”

Ioan’s smile returns and he nods as well. “We are.”

“And I am about to do something quite mad.”

“Oh?” Ioan’s still smiling, turning his head to meet Jamie’s eyes. “Shall I fetch you some lighter fluid?”

“The tequila will have to suffice.”

“What do you…” 

Ioan’s sentence is broken off as Jamie leans in, lips warm and soft against Ioan’s. Jamie pulls back, breathing roughly as Ioan blinks at him, nodding slightly. 

“You’re right.” Ioan leans in this time, his lips on Jamie’s warm and inviting. “Quite mad.”


End file.
